Quality
by MarkScyther
Summary: "REUPLOADED" An artist by his well-known alias "B-Rabbit" finishes a performance in Seoul, but runs into a certain blonde that was on his break. Other than their differences in lifestyles, one being a rapper, and the other a prostitute, the two find eachother going from holding knives at throats, to developing feelings. From gang war, family greeting, and to being at peace. Yaoi


For those who have stuck with me, then you'd know that this isn't a new story of mine. I decided to bring this back from the dead and revise/finish it before I leave fanfiction. There isn't a specific date as to when I'll leave, but it'll surely be done once every single one of my fictions are complete. Please, to those who remember this fic, enjoy.

* * *

Regular P.O.V. : Kaito

P.O.V. Switch: **Bold**

Thoughts: _Italicized_

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Red Seoul_

 ** _Len's P.O.V._**

 _10:57 p.m._

* * *

"You got ten minutes for your break, so hurry and do whatever you got to do!"

The owner to the motel hollered before the back door closed. I only rolled my eyes and took out the cigarette that was sitting behind my ear and placed it between my lips. Quickly I brought my hands to the pockets of my shorts and began to pat myself down, looking for my lighter; but the more I patted myself down, the more the fact that I left it at home struck my mind. _You've got to be kidding me._ I leaned back against the brick wall and allowed for the cancer-stick to fall to the floor. _I guess it's a sign that I shouldn't be smoking. ... It's not like I like doing it. ... Anyone in my position would resort to it._

 _I'm too young to sell myself like this, but that's what I get living in the red-light district. ..._

 ** _Kaito's P.O.V._**

 ** _10:41 p.m._**

"He's still killin' it out here in the rap-game, straight from the south side of Gwangju! Give it up one last time to the current prince of underground rap!"

Meito swung is arm over my shoulder as he spoke into the microphone, causing the crowd to scream even louder. I was too busy trying to catch my breath after giving my last performance, so he continued to speak into the mic. "If you still can't get enough of my friend, homie, brother from a different mother; B-Rabbit, then catch our show at three in the morning in the underground Seoul Forum! Till then, we're out this mother fucker!" And with that, he dropped the mic before I turned around and began walking towards the exit. Gakupo stepped away from the DJ booth and began walking with me alongside with Meito.

I shoved my hands into the pockets of my black sweats and sighed. Each sleeve was rolled up to my knees, showing my black calf-high socks. I pretty much wore black all the time, because it was pretty much my trademark. Black sweats that either went down to my knees, or the sleeves are rolled up to my knees. A simple black shirt or tank-top, hoodie, and a fresh cap that had _B-Rabbit_ stitched onto it. I wasn't big on accessories like Meito. I always wore a single chain my mom gave to me, but it was always hidden behind my shirt. But my ultimate trademark that could tell people who I am, is my hair.

It was a deep-electric blue, taken after my father. People would usually ask me if I dyed it, where I'm from, or if I was mixed with something. I keep my family background away from fans and interviewers, cause my family ain't nothing perfect. Besides, if they knew that I wasn't full-Korean, they'd ridicule me for no fucking reason.

"In all truth, I wasn't expecting for the stadium to be packed." Gakupo pipped up as we walked down the hall. "People finally taking notice to gutter-rap, but it's also because of your unique voice. I still find it trippy how your voice is a normal rasp when you're talking, but it gets a hella lot deeper when you're rapping. Hell! sometimes it be going with the bass in the beat I be playing" He elbowed my side and laughed. A laughed escaped after he had said that, but before I could respond to that, Meito interrupted and said, "He sounds like he's about to punch someone at any given moment when you're talking to him, but when he's rapping, he got that hardcore sound. Kaito should change his stage-name to Gutter-sushi"

And just like that, both me and Gakupo paused from walking and eyed him.

"You're always trying to put emphasis on the fact that I'm half Japanese" I told the brunette.

"Yup! I've been doing it since I first found out, and Imma keep doing it. But don't get mad because you lack size in certain areas" He tried to joke.

 _Certain areas? Please._ "And you'll always try to hit me with that stereotype because you're only upset with yourself in what you lack out of the three of us. It's so bad to the point they call you a shrimp wearing a turtle-neck, and you dare try to come at me? You don't know a damn thing about my dick, so shut the hell up." I shot back, causing his eyes to widen in shock, along with Gakupo breaking into a series of laughter. Instead of saying anything in return, he murmured something along the lines of _"Fuck you"_ and began to walk ahead of us. "I don't know why he's acting that way. His ass knew better than to come after me like that, and yet he wants to get mad after something he started" I briefly commented as we continued to walk.

It didn't take us long to reach the back exit and push the door open. Immediately the cold air hit us, but I didn't mind it all too much.

"Even though he's twenty-two, he still acts as though he's seven sometimes. But we have to remember that he is the youngest out of the three of us" Gakupo reminded me. _It's true. Meito is the youngest, I'm the middle-man; considering how I'm about to turn twenty-four in three months. Gakupo is only a couple of months older than me, so he's already twenty-four._ "He's only going to say that shit to give you a hard time, but I really do think he brought that stereotype up after that one girl you were with started leaking some bedroom information about you."

"Shit, I still have some of the audience members calling me _Death-stroke_ after that incident." I sighed. "I mean it's a compliment all on its own, but I don't want people knowing about my business like that. That's why I refuse to date anyone, do interviews, or answer fan questions. People are too damn nosey nowadays, and too many just want to hang around me just to be all up in my business. ... If I am going to get with someone, they have to be the things I want." I told him.

The two of us walked down the split alley, away from the stadium.

"Aye, I'm going to go catch up with Meito. I already know that you're going to go back to the hotel, so we'll see you before our next performance" He then gave me a dab on the hand, and made a left to the splitting section of the alley.

Instead of giving my farewells, I lazily waved off to them and continued to head off towards the right of the alley. I knew they were walking towards the left of the intersection, because as I continued to walk, their voices grew less and less. So I took the opportunity to think. _Now that I think about it; I actually don't think there's anyone out there who's real enough for me. ... Nothing but shy girls, loud girls, gold diggers, people that want to flaunt and tell others what they're up to. ... If that's the truth, then I don't know if I want to be in a relationship within the future._ I unconsciously stopped my footsteps as the thought came down to me.

My gaze was glued onto the cold concrete beneath my feet.

Before I could shake the thought off and continue my stroll, I heard a stern, yet softer voice say, _"I hope you're not thinking of having your way at a cheaper cost only because you're at our back door."_ As soon as I heard that, I snapped my attention towards the right and spot a particular blonde leaning against the building nearby, arms crossed against his chest, hair loosely down; framing his face almost perfectly. Although the light he was standing underneath was dim; I was still able to make out his appearance quite well.

His eyes reminded me of a doll, being big and such. But then again, I would think the bright color of them made them pop out even more. _For a guy, his lips are more rose colored than I thought. His body frame is even slim and small; probably 5'4" if I were to guess. But why the hell is he wearing short-shorts? And that thin ass shirt isn't going to keep him warm-_ I held that thought for a second once I took a moment to notice the sign above the building, reading **Seoul Heaven-Brothel.**

 _Damn. Seoul has no shame if they're going to build a brothel out in the open._

Right when that was read, my eyes fell upon him once more. And the only thing that seemed to come out my mouth was, "What the hell is wrong with you? As young as you look, shouldn't you be in college or some shit? The hell are you working at a male whore-house for?" causing his eyes to widen suddenly.

His breath hitched for a sudden second, till he shook his head and narrowed his eyes at me and barked, "E-Excuse me?! Go and get the hell out of here! No one asked you to give your two-cents! And what are you? Some wanna-be thug?"

 _Wanna-be thug?_ "It's called being a man with more morals than you. I know this is the red-district and all, but this ain't the way to get by. And your nasty little attitude won't help you in life either. You should really take it into consideration that someone like me is actually calling you out towards the wrong things you're doing with yourself. Seriously. Where the hell are your parents?" I retorted back.

But as quick as I was to retort, he wasted no time in spitting back, "They're hiding up your mothers ass, along with all of my given fucks and cares. So you can take you and your morals out of here-! H-Hey!?" _I know this little shit didn't just bring up my mama?!_ My body reacted almost immediately, causing me to stomp over, fist his shirt, and pin him against the wall.

"You don't _**Ever**_ go talking about someone's mom like that! And you have the nerve to raise your voice like that to a stranger you don't know. What if I was some crazy guy that was going to shoot anyone who was going to backtalk me? Huh?!" I nearly growled at him.

Despite me telling this to him, he kept that same grimace on his face.

"... Says the man that started it" He then rolled his eyes, avoiding his gaze to me. "Seriously, I don't have time to hear things like that. This is my job, and there's nothing I can do about it at the moment. The least people in the world can do is give people like me a break. I'm trying to make ends meet like the next person, and I don't need to hear someone ridicule me for something I already know, dammit. ... I'm not going to sugar-coat my emotions when life gave me hell. So will you please understand that and let me go?" The blonde took a deep breath and tried to calm his voice down.

I kept my grip on him and stared till he finally looked at me in the eyes. I gave a deep breath as well and slowly eased my grip on him, allowing him to smooth out his shirt. "... I understand, shorty."

"Shorty? That slang isn't common around here." He mentioned beneath his breath.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at that. _Everyone says the same thing._ "I was raised _and_ I live in Soonya. Everyone out here should know that it ain't nothing like Seoul." I briefly told him.

The grimace on his face disappeared, but he still looked fed up with everything around him. It didn't stop him from talking to me. "Soonya? That's way over on the south-side. ... That small town in Gwangju. What business do you have out here in Seoul? Other than messing with the nerves of prostitues." He sassed near the end.

 _I'm just going to pretend to I didn't hear that shit._

"I was doing a concert here. I just got through one, but I have one more later on tonight. I was actually on my way heading towards the hotel to get some sleep, but I see that I might as well drive to the arena and get ready." I paused briefly. "If you get off anytime soon, you should come check it out" I told him as I dug through my pockets for a spare ticket.

To my luck, I found a folded up pass and held it out for him to grab.

He eyed it suspiciously and took it slowly.

I gave him a second to read over it as I remained silent.

"It says that it's a rap concert, and it's scheduled for tomorrow." He pointed out. I rose a brow and responded, "Yeah it's a rap concert. If you're not interested in rap, then I understand that. But I speak about truth in mine, so you should try to make it if you can. ... I don't care if you hate my guts. Just show up if you know you can." I eyed him seriously.

He remained silent for a while before mumbling, "No promises that I'll show, but I'll see what I can do uh..., B-Rabbit?"

I nodded my head. "That's my alias. I don't give my name to anyone except my friends or family. But what's your name, shorty?" I asked in return.

Instead of an immediate response, he broke out laughing for a bit. "I can't take that slang seriously" he laughed out. "But my name is Len. I'm only telling you it because you're a stranger and not a disgusting ass customer. Anyway, I have to go. If I get yelled at for staying out for too long, I'll just come to your concert to pick a fight with you. And what does B-Rabbit even stand for? Bitch rabbit?" He tried to sass.

"Nah. It stands for _Beat-that-ass Rabbit._ Keep that attitude up. I'll put you in place for free." I then smirked once I got him to shut up.

So instead of a goodbye, he rolled his eyes and gave a half wave and said "Random ass" before opening the back-door to slide himself inside.

 _That kid really had the audacity to try my patience. But shit, he has guts if he ain't afraid to do it._ I closed my eyes for a second and allowed a chuckle to escape. _I guess I'll see his ass at the concert._


End file.
